


Shower Duet

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney Love Songs, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied shower sex, Introspection, M/M, Singing in the Shower, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro joins Keith in his new favorite hobby.





	Shower Duet

“ _My dearest friend, if you don’t mind..._ ”  


Shiro grinned. One of Keith’s recent favorite things to do was sing in the shower, and he had a beautiful singing voice. Granted, he’d always thought Keith had a beautiful singing voice, but he wasn’t big on singing in front of other people.

A shame, too, because karaoke bars were said to be a fun, romantic date spot.

“ _I'd like to join you by your side_ ,” he echoed. Neither of them had seen The _Nightmare Before Christmas_ in years, but Shiro remembered the songs perfectly and he was glad to discover Keith did, too.  


“ _Where we could gaze into the stars..._ ”  


Just like they used to, back in the Garrison days. Of course, back then Shiro had been in love with someone else and Keith was young, barely able to open up to anyone as a friend, nowhere near ready to fall in love.

Back then, neither one of them would have expected their relationship to grow as it had. Deeper, stronger, realizations on a rare quiet night that neither could imagine the rest of their life without the other.

“ _And sit together now and forever._..”

Their first kiss, somewhere between fireworks going off and a soft, familiar blanket. Everything falling into place, knowing this was _it_. Announcing their relationship to the team the next day at breakfast, and Hunk of all people shouting _it’s about time_!

Shiro grinned as he dropped his robe to the floor, opening the shower door. Keith, wet and naked, holding a conditioner bottle to his lips like a microphone, turned to face him.

“ _For it is plain as anyone could see_ ,” he sang. “ _We’re simply..._  


“ _Meant to be_.” The last words were a whisper against Keith’s lips, Shiro drawing him into an embrace. The conditioner bottle fell by the wayside, and their lips met.  


It took them another hour to finish showering, drying off, and getting dressed. By the time they met the others in the Garrison cafeteria for breakfast, they were met with a sea of knowing looks.

“Mom and Dad have been smooching again,” Pidge whispered. Keith shrugged.

“And the sky’s blue.”  


While they ate, Shiro couldn’t help humming their earlier song between bites. Maybe someday he’d convince Keith to do a karaoke night with him. Even if it was just the team renting a karaoke machine for the evening.


End file.
